Jess and the Marauders
by lunareclipse413
Summary: A new girl comes to school and isn't friendly towards anyone. When someone tries to talk to her she is rude to them. The Marauders start off hating her, but is it possible that love will bloom from hate?
1. Chapter I The First Meeting

ok I've re-done all my chaps with the help of my lovely new beta. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Jess, Anna, and Katherine._

_This is my first story so please don't kill me if it is set up wrong or soemthing_

**Chapter I-The first meeting**

She looked around, making sure no Muggles were watching. She took a deep breath and ran straight towards the brick wall. Since she had never done it before, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. When no impact came she opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings.

There was a huge scarlet train with smoke billowing out of it. But, surprisingly, there were no people at all. She had expected that the place would be packed, but instead it looked almost deserted.

She looked at her watch and realized that she only had 30 seconds until the train departed. _Crud!_ she thought. _I'm going to be late! _If only her trunk weren't so heavy! She managed to lift it and ran as fast as she could towards the train. God, it weighed a TON! What had she put in it?!

She managed to get to the door of the train and jump in right as the train sped away. But, clumsily as usual, she tripped and did a somersault with the bag. She somehow ended up with the bag on top of her. How was it that the rest of the population seemed able to make it through the day without totally wiping out and she fell at least once an hour? _Life is so unfair sometimes!_ She groaned and tried to push the trunk off of her.

Just then a pale boy with sandy brown hair happened to be walking by. "Want some help with that?" he asked. Before she could reply, he had taken the demon-bag off of her, and held out his hand to help her up.

"Who said I wanted your help?" she snapped. This was what she did every time someone tried to be friendly towards her. She retracted into this cold, heartless shell. She knew he was only trying to help her, but she didn't trust anyone. She had lived in an orphanage or with foster parents ever since she was a year old. All they knew about her was her name, Jasmine Jesse Hadley. Jess had learned at an early age never to trust your foster parents; they always ended up sending you back anyway. She had lived with 16 sets of foster parents and they all ended the same way--disaster.

The boy looked dumbstruck and shook his head in confusion. "I was doing fine on my own." she added menacingly_…Just like I always do. S_he added bitterly in her head.

"I--I w--was just—," the sandy-haired boy managed to stutter in reply.

"I know," She replied, cutting him off. "Now, why don't you just go find your friends and LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

He stood up and left hurriedly, without glancing back. _Well that's taken care of, _Jess thought to herself proudly. _Another potential friend scared off. It would have only hurt me anyway._


	2. Chapter II Off to Hogwarts

_I know this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be longer, I promise._

**Chapter II- Off to Hogwarts**

**Remus POV**

_Jeez! What was her _problem_? I was only trying to help and then she almost bit my head off! _He hurried back to the Marauder's compartment to tell them about the weird new girl. He burst in and found Sirius and James sitting and throwing chocolate frogs at each other.

"You guys will never believe this," he started to say.

"Oh, I know!" James yelled excitedly, apparently not caring that he had interrupted Remus. "The chickens are coming to take over the world with Bar-B-Q sauce and make us their slaves!"

Remus shot him a withering look. "No, you incredible doof! I just met this _insane_ girl--"

"Was she hot?" Sirius asked, sitting forward with interest.

Remus shot him an annoyed glare at being cut off. Again. "I don't remember exactly, I was trying not to get murdered--"

"Well what did she look like?" James asked, eager for more information.

_Again with the being cut off! _He gave a frustrated sigh and sat down. There was no working with them when they were in potential-hot-girl mode. Remus conjured a picture of her in his mind. "She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes." He tilted his head and frowned. "I think. Maybe."

"Well, she sounds hot," Sirius asked. He put his arms behind his head and reclined against the seat. "What did you do that made her mad at you?"

"NOTHING! That's exactly my point!" Remus loudly stated as he threw up his hands in exasperation. "I noticed her on the floor with her trunk on top of her. She looked like she needed some help to get it off of her, so I offered to help. But then she started yelling at me about how she didn't want or need my help, that I should leave her alone. So I did and here I am."

"PMS much?" James muttered. "Just like Evans. Is it just me or are all girls really touchy?"

"Not just you, mate," Sirius and Remus replied in unison. The subject was dropped and the Marauders began planning their annual start-of-the-year prank for their 5th year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter III The Sorting

**Jess POV**

After scaring off the pale-faced boy, Jess dragged her luggage behind her and found a compartment with only two other girls inside. She opened the door, put her suitcase on the rack, and sat down.

The two girls glanced at her curiously. "So this is your first year at Hogwarts?" One of them asked.

"Yes," She replied curtly , without elaborating.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" The other asked.

"I don't care," was her short reply. The girls seemed to get the message and didn't attempt to talk to her for the rest of the trip.

Soon they were at Hogwarts and she and the rest of the students were shepherded into the Great Hall. They all sat down except Jess, who didn't have a table to sit at yet. A few people glanced her was curiously but she didn't return their stares.

Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the students, "We have a new student who will be joining us this year from McCarthy School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will be entering the 5th year. Please, make her feel welcome. Jasmine, please come up so you can be sorted."

"Jess. My name is Jess." she said before she began walking towards the Hat casually, ignoring everyone's stares and whispers. Everyone seemed to find it odd that she was so calm, because most new students looked like they were about to wet themselves when they got sorted.

She sat on the stool and put the Hat on her head. Suddenly, she heard a voice inside of her head.

_Hmm….Miss Hadley. Where to put you? Said the Hat. You are not as cruel and uncaring as you would have everyone think. No Slytherin for you. You are not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw._

_Gee, thanks! _She thought sarcastically._ You sure know how to boost a person's self-esteem_.

_There is much bravery in you. It will have to be…GRYFFINDOR!!_

There was applause around the Hall and Jess went to sit at the correct table. Food magically appeared on the table and Jess was astonished. She had never seen this much food in her life! She took some soup and a slice of bread.

She then looked around the table and noticed the sandy-haired boy from earlier sitting with two other boys. All three boys were very attractive. Annoyingly so. She could tell from the glances that all the girls were giving them that they were extremely popular. Suddenly, the one with the shaggy black hair looked up and caught her gaze. She stared at him, not embarrassed in the slightest, until he looked away.


End file.
